Hypertension is a major health concern in the US. Approximately 50 million Americans have elevated blood pressure defined as a systolic blood pressure (SBP)≧140 mmHg or a diastolic blood pressure (DBP) ≧90 mmHg. In addition, individuals with blood pressure of 120/80 mmHg or higher are at increased risk of developing hypertension and are considered to be in a “pre-hypertension” state. Severity of hypertension is currently classified by stage, with Stage 1 hypertension spanning blood pressure ranges from 140/90 to 159/99 mmHg and Stage 2 including blood pressures ≧160/100 mmHg.
Onset of hypertension (diastolic alone or in combination with systolic) typically occurs between 25 and 55 years of age. The risk of developing hypertension increases more dramatically with increasing age. According to the CDC, 68.3% of men aged 65-74 have hypertension in the U.S. (Health United States, 2003, CDC/National Center for Health Statistics) and 70.7% of men aged over 75 have hypertension in the U.S. (Health United States, 2003, CDC/National Center for Health Statistics). In addition, 73.4% of women aged 65-74 have hypertension in the US (Health United States, 2003, CDC/National Center for Health Statistics) and 84.9% of women aged over 75 have hypertension in the US (Health United States, 2003, CDC/National Center for Health Statistics).
Pharmaceutical formulations that stimulate, agonize, or potentiate endothelial nitric oxide production, particularly formulations that produce increased nitric oxide levels in African Americans, are needed.